


Feeling for you

by NeonBlackRoseRevived



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, No Smut, Tuffnut thinking of how he loves Hiccup, dont like don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonBlackRoseRevived/pseuds/NeonBlackRoseRevived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TuffCup Story!!!!!<br/>I do not own How To Train Your Dragon!<br/>Enjoy~!<br/>This is merely Tuffnuts thoughts, there is no smut or MATURE material mentioned!<br/>I guess this is considered a YAOI since it is TuffnutXHiccup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling for you

TuffCup Story!!!!!  
I do not own How To Train Your Dragon!  
Enjoy~!  
This is merely Tuffnuts thoughts, there is no smut or MATURE material mentioned!  
I guess this is considered a YAOI since it is TuffnutXHiccup.  
_________________________________  
He couldn't get him out of his head.  
The way his body curved, those slim shoulders and slim build that would fit nice and snug to his own.  
His complexion that seemed to reflect and outer glow engulfing him in a halo.  
The way the corners of his eyes pinched whenever he smiled in happiness.  
The freckles spread across his rosy cheeks.  
His laugh full of such happiness and joy.  
His smile wide and pure.  
His soft-looking flush, pink lips.  
That sparkle in his eyes whenever he learned something new or was doing something he loved.  
He felt as though he was caught in a sirens spell.  
Everything about him was captivating to the eye.  
Man, was he whipped.  
________________________  
Hey everyone!  
I'm not even sure where this came from or why I wrote it, but I did!  
So enjoy~~!


End file.
